


bound

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Force Chain.
Relationships: Female Jedi Exile/Kreia, The Jedi Exile/Kreia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/7E6H63G)

[](https://imgur.com/CLwHctQ)


End file.
